world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
020314BalishRilset
RilSet taPS the edge of hiS monocoltoP, Pacing in a dark corner of the aStrolabe, before he SeemS to come to a deciSion. FliPPing on hiS comPuter, he meSSageS BaliSh. -- allegedChlorofiend AC began pestering conciseTactician CT at 19:55 -- 07:59 AC: BaliSh, we muSt talk. Where can we meet? 08:00 CT: COME to my private AREA, we can talk THERE. It's ACROSS the Astrolabe. 08:00 AC: Very well. I will See you in a few momentS. 08:01 CT: Alright. -- conciseTactician CT ceased pestering allegedChlorofiend AC at 21:18 -- RilSet makeS hiS way towardS the area BaliSh deScribed, taPPing hiS fingerS againSt hiS Side. He haS never ventured into thiS Part of Libby’S domain, and it takeS him a few minuteS to find BaliSh. Knocking againSt a large door he gueSSeS might be hiS, he callS out. “BaliSh? May I come in?” Balish rolls his eyes, pulling the door open. Inside is a huge holographic map, planets floating amongst a sea of light dust. "WHAT do you NEED?" He asks, tone forced to be even tones. RilSet enterS the room, bruShing PaSt BaliSh. He PaceS the room for a moment, clearly uncertain how to begin. “What iS thiS a maP of?” he aSkS, Studying the PlanetS moving PaSt. "The GAME." He growls, stalking toward a wall and leaving the door wide. He leans against a bare wall, crossing his arms. “ThiS iS Libby’S then, I aSSume? I can imagine how thiS Such a thing would be uSeful, to one who can oPen PortalS aS She can.” RilSet heSitateS, before Plunging ahead. “I underStand you have come to PoSSeSS a rare Plant. The Hotaru BloSSom. Am I correct?” "This is MY map." Balish growls, avoiding the question. “My miStake. Am I miStaken about the Plant aS well?” RilSet PreSSeS, Staring at BaliSh intently. Balish bares his teeth. "You MAY be, you may NOT be. WHY, what do you WANT?" “The Plant, of courSe,” RilSet SayS imPatiently, throwing caution to the windS. “You are an adequate StrategiSt, BaliSh, and the beSt leader among uS, but you are no gardener. I SuSPect you do not know the firSt thing about looking after a Plant. If I were to leave the Hotaru BloSSom in your handS, you will inevitably kill it. I will not allow that to come to PaSS,” he finiSheS, growling. Balish laughs, a cold sound passing through the air. "And YOU think yourself GOOD enough to take CARE of it? You think you KNOW what it NEEDS? It was a GIFT, from my Partner to ME. What you will 'ALLOW' is NOT IMPORTANT to me. Now, if this was ALL that you WANTED, get OUT of my FACE." “I am certainly better Suited to caring for it then you,” RilSet SayS angrily, ignoring hiS diSmiSSal. “Do not tell me you have managed to kill it in the Short time you have had it? Even you could not PoSSibly be So careleSS.” He takeS a breath, calming himSelf. “I underStand it haS Sentimental value to you. ReSt aSSured, that in my garden it will be Safe from all harm. It will grow healthy and Strong, Surrounded by otherS of itS kind. Surely, that iS better than anything it can exPect in your care?” He bares his teeth. "No, ACTUALLY, I don't think you DO. It's the LAST of it's KIND, and you expect me to just... GIVE it UP? You have NO IDEA how much I happen to NEED it Rilset." He hisses, glancing away. "It's NECESSARY that I keep it in MY possession, if I WANTED to give it up or NOT." “NeceSSary? NeceSSary how?” RilSet aSkS Slowly, hiS earlier anger evaPorating. “I am well aware that it iS the laSt of itS kind. Hence, the urgency of my requeSt that you give it to me. Letting an entire SPecieS go extinct cannot be allowed. But you do not care for PlantS aS I do. So why do you need it?” Balish clenches his fists. "It's SIMPLY NECESSARY. I'm LEAVING it at THAT. BESIDES, the plant is genetically ENGINEERED to survive DESPITE not being PLANET. It HAS done FINE in my care and WILL continue to DO SO. I could ALWAYS give you a COPY, if you WISH, I cloned it a WHILE BACK..." Balish turnes, eyes snapping back to Rilset's a faint, almost indetectable glow entering his eyes. "But I will NOT give up the flower." RilSet frownS, StePPing cloSer to BaliSh. “IS thiS connected to your madneSS Somehow? Some addictive SubStance Secreted by the Hotaru BloSSom, PerhaPS? That would go a long way in exPlaining your mood SwingS and uneven temPerament.” He StudieS BaliSh, noticing the StrangeneSS about hiS eyeS. “What you do on your own time iS your buSineSS of courSe. But I’m afraid a clone will not do. Too much chance of genetic diSorderS creePing in. However, once I have coaxed the Plant into reProducing, I could give you your own. If you PromiSed to care for it,” he addS. He shakes his head. "NOTHING like THAT, idiot, my MADNESS has been creeping in my GENETICS since I was HA- Since I've been ALIVE. No, the Hotaru Blossom is NOTHING like that, it is... NO, it's TOO IMPORTANT to me. Either you get ONE produced from an alchemeter or you don't GET one at ALL." Balish rubs his nose, smearing a tiny trail of purple across his cheek. "Now I SUGGEST taking a STEP BACK." RilSet StudieS him a moment longer, before taking a SteP back. “A clone iS better than nothing,” he SayS reluctantly. “If you would be willing to alchemize one for me, I would be grateful.” He remainS Silent a moment longer, before SPeaking again. “It iS getting worSe, iS it not? Your boutS of madneSS. Have you given any thought to who might take over, Should you be...incaPacitated? With Nullar gone, I don’t think anyone left on our team caPable of being a leader Save you.” Balish summons a flower, a beautiful bright flower that shines white in the dark of the room. "HERE, I've had several alchemized for a LONG while." The smell fills the room, and Balish's eyes dull almost immediatly, the steam of blood stopping in that moment. "Maenam will TAKE OVER, sooner or LATER. I KNOW, once she gets SERIOUS about things, she'll be a GOOD leader, probably BETTER than I." Balish passes the blossom over, giving a short nod. "THERE you go, an alchemically CREATED Hotaru Blossom." “My thankS. I will See if I can breed a healthy SPecimen from thiS.” RilSet takeS the flower, not miSSing the Sudden change in BaliSh’S demeanor. “And Maenam? Do not miStake me, She SeemS Stable enough. At leaSt, more Stable than moSt of uS. But Still-” He ShakeS hiS head. “Ah, well. Not my concern at the moment. Farewell, BaliSh.” He turnS, heading out the door. He gives a nod, turning away from the door and hissing a few curses, summoning the original Hotaru Blossom and running his thumb over a pedal, basking in the scent. RilSet turnS back to look at the Hotaru BloSSom once, before making hiS way into the hallway.